lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Worlds
Adventure Worlds are the open world areas of LEGO Dimensions; one for each of the represented franchises. To unlock a world, you must have a character from that brand placed on the LEGO Gateway Toy Pad. If you wish to gain access to a world in the future, you will need to place any character from the franchise on the Toy Pad again. For example, if you have previously entered the Doctor Who World and want to return to it, you will need to place either The Doctor or the Cyberman on the Toy Pad in order to enter it again. You are not required to keep the respective character on the Toy Pad for the entire time you spend in the Adventure World. It will only be needed to access it. Open Worlds Starter Pack * Vorton World * DC Comics World ** Arkham Asylum ** Wayne Tower ** Wayne Manor ** The Batcave ** Ace Chemicals ** Gotham Cathedral ** Atlantis ** Daily Planet ** LexCorp ** LexCorp Tower * The LEGO Movie World ** Bricksburg ** The Old West ** Cloud Cuckoo Land ** Middle Zealand ** The Octan Tower ** The Depths * The Lord of the Rings World ** Middle Earth *** Minas Tirith *** Mordor *** Amon Hen *** The Shire **** Hobbiton *** Rivendell *** Mines of Moria Expansion Pack Unlockable * Wizard of Oz World ** Oz *** Emerald City **** Throne Room *** Munchkin Town *** Wicked Witch's Castle *** Haunted Forest *** Yellow Brick Road ** Kansas *** Dorothy's House * Back to the Future World ** Hill Valley *** Hill Valley (1885) *** Hill Valley (1985) *** Hill Valley (2015) * Portal 2 World ** Aperture Science Enrichment Center *** Test Chamber 01 *** Test Chamber 02 *** Test Chamber 03 *** Bring Your Daughter to Work Day * Doctor Who World ** 19th Century London ** 21st Century London ** Trenzalore ** Mars ** Telos ** Skaro * Ninjago World ** Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk ** Monastery of Spinjitzu ** Fishing Village ** Sunken Junk Boat ** Mr Chen's Noodle House ** Master Chen's Arena ** Valley of Despair ** Volcano ** Steep Wisdom Tea Shop * The Simpsons World ** Springfield *** Springfield Nuclear Power Plant **** Burns' Mansion *** Springfield Elementary *** Springfield Town Hall *** Kwik-E-Mart *** Sir Putt-A-Lot's Merrie Olde Fun Centre *** The Simpsons' House *** Krusty Land *** Buzz Cola Factory *** Springfield Gorge *** Barney's Bowlarama *** Sleep-Eazy Motel *** KBBL Radio Tower * Scooby-Doo World ** Haunted House ** Lighthouse ** Fairground ** Cemetery * Legends of Chima World ** Land of Chima *** Lion Temple *** Mount Cavora **** Phoenix Temple *** Outlands *** Beaver Village **** Sunken Beaver Huts *** Crocodile Swamp ** Sunken Crocodile Ruins ** Sunken Lion Ruins ** Spiral Mountain * Jurassic World ** Isla Nublar *** Hammond Creation Lab *** Innovation Center *** Main Street *** T-Rex Kingdom *** I-Rex Pen *** Mosasaurus Feeding Arena *** High Security Area * Ghostbusters World ** New York *** Ghostbusters H.Q. *** New York Public Library *** Statue of Liberty *** Metropolitan Museum of Art *** Dana's Apartment *** Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research *** WKRR-TV Studio *** Sedgewick Hotel *** Ray's Bookshop *** New York University *** New York Pneumatic Railroad * Midway Arcade World ** Rampage City ** Joust Cavern ** Toobin' Falls ** The Badlands ** Vindicators Fortress ** Super Sprint Circuit ** Gauntlet Labyrinth ** Cyberball Stadium ** Robotron Arena ** 720° Skate Park ** Defender Mountain ** Marble Madness Course Trivia * X-PO helps guide you through these worlds. * All adventure worlds can be accessed from the main hub in Planet Vorton. * A hidden chicken drumstick is located behind the Portal 2 gateway, most likely referencing the "vicious birds". * The Doctor Who World, the DC Comics World and the Midway Arcade World are the only three worlds that combine multiple worlds into one. Gallery Gateway Entrances PortalPortal.jpg|The gateway portal to Portal 2; based off of Aperture Science doors Doctorportal.jpg|The gateway portal for Doctor Who; this is based off from The Doctor's TARDIS Screenshot 2015-08-05 at 11.19.25 AM.png|The gateway portal for DC Comics; the design features elements from Batman, Superman, Aquaman and Wonder Woman Screenshot 2015-08-05 at 11.20.03 AM.png|The gateway portal for The Lord of the Rings; this features The Eye of Sauron, Shelob the Great, the inscription from the One Ring, and Elvish forests, while the portal resembles a bit like the One Ring itself in color Screenshot 2015-08-05 at 11.21.09 AM.png|The gateway portal for The LEGO Movie; it has Batman from LEGO Movie's bat icon, Unikitty's horn and ears, Vitruvius' staff, the Piece of Resistance, Emmet's outfit, a part of the Micro Manager, and Wyldstyle's color scheme NinjagoPortal.jpg|The gateway portal to Ninjago; features snakes and dojo-related things TWOZPortal.jpg|The gateway portal to The Wizard of Oz; it features poppies, green from Emerald City, the Wicked Witch of the West's broom, and a mini Yellow Brick Road Scoobyportalunknown.jpg|The gateway portal for The Simpsons; based off of the inside of The Simpsons' residence Unknown gateway.png|The gateway portal for Back to the Future; the design is loosely based on the DeLorean Time Machine Midway.png|The gateway portal for Midway Arcade; it has a Manti Lander as part of the design GhostbustersPortal.png|The gateway portal for Ghostbusters; has ectoplasm and the Ghostbusters' logo ChimaPortal.png|The gateway portal for Legends of Chima; includes the Lion Tribe, Eagle Tribe and Crocodile Tribe features, as well as Chi JurassicPortal.png|The gateway portal for Jurassic World; the design is based on the main entry gate from the films Scooby Doo Adventure World Gateway Portal.png|The gateway portal for Scooby Doo;the design was based of parts of Scooby Doo and the bottom is based on the Mystery Machine Media LEGO Dimensions Unlock and Explore Adventure Worlds Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Index Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:DC Comics Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Back to the Future Category:Portal Category:Doctor Who Category:Ninjago Category:The Simpsons Category:Scooby Doo Category:Legends of Chima Category:Jurassic World Category:Ghostbusters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Lists Category:DC Comics Locations Category:The LEGO Movie Locations Category:The Lord of The Rings Locations Category:The Wizard of Oz Locations Category:The Simpsons Locations Category:Back to the Future Locations Category:Jurassic World Locations Category:Ghostbusters Locations Category:Midway Arcade Locations Category:Doctor Who Locations Category:Portal Locations Category:Ninjago Locations Category:Year 1 Category:Year 2